Dare You To Move
by Megwill
Summary: Brennan reflects. What if, hypothetically speaking, she did fall into the unknown with him? Would it be safer to walk a dangerous track with him or a safe one alone?


"Dare You To Move"

_"__Maybe redemption has stories to tell_

_Maybe forgiveness is right where you fell_

_Where can you run to escape from yourself?_

_Where you gonna go?_

_Where you gonna go?_

_Salvation is here"_

_-Switchfoot_

Temperance Brennan's mind was an extraordinary one, but even her extraordinary mind and all the intellect and knowledge she had acquired could not help her with her predicament, not tonight, not now. Dr. Temperance Brennan was a strong, able woman whom no one ever saw falter. For, she only did so alone.

Tonight was one of those nights; she sat in the dark on the large couch in her living room, a mute television illuminated the room, two a.m infomercials run on the screen. Though, she wasn't watching it more of staring into nowhere. Evidence of a few empty drinks to slow her racing thoughts were on her coffee table, she held a bottle in her hands absentmindedly peeling the label from the glass.

Then, it happened, the water in her eyes which, she had managed not to let spill finally had built up enough to over flow. The damn now broken, tears descended like rain down her face, all the while she just stare ahead remembering the events of the night. "I'm the gambler…I Knew…Bones I knew…Fifty, sixty…" She drank what little was left in the bottle, trying to escape her mind and let the tears roll freely down her face.

She couldn't gamble not when he was the gamble, it was too much of a risk and she wasn't willing to play that hand or even that game. Unless, she had proof the outcome would be that of success. She set the empty bottle on the coffee table laid back into the leather couch inhaled, ran her hands through her hair and exhaled.

Her mind had always been her best friend; her constant per se, but now, there was Booth as well. She hadn't known what to say to him tonight it was too much and too grand of information for her mind to quickly compartmentalize it. Instinctively her guard went up as to protect herself and as much as she loved what he said tonight he had petrified her too.

Variables had changed, unspoken thoughts-feelings- had been said aloud and they couldn't be taken back. Booth wanted a relationship with her he said 'he knew' which she didn't believe, one can't predict the future. But he seemed to put a lot of emphasis on it on them, and she had let him down. In turn she had let and left both of them down, tonight was not an up night.

No, tonight was a night that could use revival, hell maybe some redemption too. To forget tonight was impossible, and tonight was soon going to become a forbidden, almost taboo topic if she didn't speak of it to him again, soon. If she said yes to him things would inevitably change it was a scientific fact that in time everything evolves and that is what terrified her, change. Though, she reluctantly admitted to herself she had wondered just as Booth had, she had wondered too.

Though, she had pushed the curious thoughts out of her mind quickly. Angela told her curiosity had killed a cat once, she didn't understand how curiosity could kill an animal. That is until the day she was waiting on the metro only to watch as a little girl walked closer and closer to the ledge which held the train tracks below. The child's mother deep in conversation about the stock market on her cell phone didn't take notice of her daughter inching closer and closer to the edge.

It was the child's curiosity that pulled her to want to see what was down beyond the ledge, beyond where she had never been able to go before. Temperance heard the roar of the train coming quickly and jumped into action pulling the little girl away from the ledge saving her from falling in. She returned the child whose curiosity had almost killed her, metaphorically speaking, to her mother who chided the child for wandering off and letting her curiosity get the best of her.

Temperance Brennan knew now Seeley Booth had wondered too, just as she did. Wondered what was just beyond the ledge, one step would be all it took to get there, a gentle push. Then they wouldn't have to wonder anymore. But she was petrified of what could happen down there on the forbidden tracks. What if, hypothetically speaking, she did fall into the unknown with him? Would it be safer to walk a dangerous track with him or a safe one alone? She laid her head back into the cool leather couch and sighed into the dark. One step.


End file.
